The Crimson Story
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: Just a little look at the crimson spheres but in the main eyes of Gippal. He has a bit of hard time. Really badly different from the original!


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to square enix ok! So no sueing me ok! Not only that but its not what happened in whole. I've added my own twist. Or basically changed it... alot...

**The Crimson story**

Gippal stared at Nooj in shock. Baralai didn't move. Pyreflies floated everwhere. But it didn't matter. All that matter was hat gun. And what would happen when Nooj pulled the trigger. Baralai's breathing was racing. Sweat was gathering on his head. If Nooj was going to shoot him he would die with a small amount of pride. Gippal took action. The only way he could.

"Put the gun down Nooj!" Gippal shouted his voice was slightly strangled as he said this. Nooj just glared at Baralai maliciously.

"I said put it down!" Gippal in a more serious voice yet still nervous. Nooj moved. Gippal held the gun tightly. Nooj dropped the gun.

"All right... now step away from Baralai." Gippal said as calmly as he could. Nooj just smiled and before Gippal could even move punched Baralai in the face. A loud crunch exuded. Baralai's broken figure just collapsed. Gippal set his gun up.

"I warned you!" Gippal shouted.

"Oh are you going to shoot me now?" Nooj said almost humoured by this. "You're not strong enough. Sure you can kill a fiend. But do you have the strength to kill a person. Even worse a one you've became to like and formed a friendship with?"

Gippal didn't move.

"The bullet, it'll go through me. Into my flesh killing me instantly if you get the right spot. I'll die but you'll live. You won't feel the pain I will."

Gippal began to breathe heavily. The words beggining to hit him hard.

"You'll have to live with killing a friend... a life." Nooj mused. He was working Gippal up and it was working. "I'm sure you're not strong enough to cope with that, or are you? Are you ready to kill me?" Nooj looked at Gippal almost sincerely. "Are you going to kill the deathseeker?"

It was too much. Gippal fell to his knees. Throwing the gun to the floor. Tears streaming through his one eye. Even underneath his patched one. Nooj smiled triumphantly.

"I thought as much." And picked up his own gun. "Me on the other hand. I am able and willingly to kill a friend." Nooj set the ammo. "Parting is such great sorrow." Nooj smiled.

"NO!" Paine ran out and slashed at Nooj's chest with her sword.

"Stupid woman." Nooj smiled. No matter how much blood fell to the floor. It healed almost immediately. Paine stared in amazement.

"You're not Nooj!" She screamed.

"Good work Einstein. But unfortunately I'm going to have to kill you too." Nooj said almost mock sadly. "As for you." He turned back to Gippal who was still crying. "You know how I told you about the gun and the shot. I'm going to experience it. And believe it or not. I'm going to enjoy this." Gippal looked up as the gun was pointed at his head. He clicked the trigger. At the last second Paine jumped at Nooj knocking him out the way but he threw her over his shoulder at the nearest wall. Gippal felt a incredible burning sensation in his shoulder. It was burning. Burning into his flesh. He felt so weak. He meekly put his hand to the increasing pain. Blood. Red ugly blood. Gippal felt the world spinning and going black. Nooj smiled. His work was done.

"Wake up!" A girl's voice echoed in his ears. Gippal refused to open his eyes. Just incase there was flowers and pyreflies floating around him. "Oh come on please wake up!" Gippal opened his eye slowly. Not white. Dark. He opened his eyes to see to green eyes peering over him. He jumped a little at first. Then they pulled back.

"Well I never! If it isn't Cid's little girl, what are you doing here? Ow." Gippal tried to sit up but fell back as the pain continued.

"Getting ready with the machina to get the summoner." Rikku said proudly.

"Cool. Where is here?" Gippal wondered now that he had gained complete consciouness.

"Djose. A woman named Shelinda healed you." Rikku looked at him worriedly. Her hair coming out of her helmet.

"Where's Paine?" Gippal tried to sit up again but this time Rikku pushed him back down.

"You mean the woman who dropped you off. Gone." Rikku said slowly. "Why?"

"She saved my life didn't she?" Gippal replied simply.

"Yeah whatever. But she did pay for your room too I guess. And that other guy." Rikku shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait what other guy? Baralai?" Gippal tried to get up again but Rikku glared at him and he stopped.

"Yeah that was his name. I'll go get him." Rikku walked away her shoes clipping the marble floor.

Gippal now had time to think. Why had Nooj tried to kill him and Baralai. Was he... posessed? Like all the other men who killed each other. No... It was more powerful than that. Gippal's finger gripped the coarse sheets. Some thing... more... evil... or just mad. It was confusing but the glint in his eye could have explained insanity. Maybe it was a ghost. Gippal closed his eyes. Then he wished he hadn't. A picture glinted on in his mind. Like watching a sphere but more clear. A thing appeared. Something he had never seen before. It was a huge machina. The eyes dark and dull like a proper machina. But it seemed more alive than it was giving off. Nooj was standing on it. Then he saw himself. He was standing in front of the monster, why was he doing that? He looked around. Baralai was lying beside him. Gun shots all over his chest. Paine was standing in front of him. But she fell. She was just like Baralai. Her face so pale and cold. Gippal looked at Nooj. Was this his destiny? Was he going to die at the hands of Nooj with his friends? He looked at Nooj in the eyes. That glint if insanity shining once again. Gippal wanted to wake up. Or at least open his eyes. Nooj smiled.

"Are you ready to die at the hands of Vegangun?" Nooj laughed madly.

"W-what?" Gippal's voice was strangled again.

"This is what you get for getting in the way of my plan to save Lenne!" Nooj screamed accusingly.

"GIPPAL!" A voice screamed. It was Rikku again.

He turned to see her racing towards him. Yuna behind her. She looked older, so did and Yuna.

"Rikku!" Gippal shouted but he felt it again. The burning sensation the pain starting all over again. Rikku screamed. Gippal felt his body jerk as another gun shot went right through him. He fell to his knees. Another shot. Another burst of pain. It was beggining to become more and more distant. He didn't even feel the cold floor hit his head. All he wanted to do was scream. He wanted it to end.

He opened his eyes and screamed. Rikku ran in Baralai behind him. He just carried on screaming. Then broke in to tears as Rikku gripped him into a hug.

"It's ok. It's over now." Rikku soothed him. Baralai walked in. His face was ok. Which shocked Gippal.

"Did you have the dream?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Gippal sobbed.

"Then you saw our destiny." Baralai sighed.

"Your what?" Rikku gave him a glance.

"It'll happen soon. I think." Baralai said slowly.

"Ok... Umm. You just stay here and I'll go get someone. I've gotta head to the moonflow." Rikku said sadly. She bent down and gave Gippal a small peck on the cheek and ran out.

Gippal wiped away the tears and looked at Baralai.

"Hey dude! What did they do to your face to get it back to normal?" Gippal said more chirpily or was he avoiding the subject.

"Potions and magic. It works a charm. I've got to go too. I'm going to see Maester Seymour and ask for a job. Its safer in the protection of the Guado." Baralai sighed. "I'll see you around. Hopefully before our destiny comes true."

"Yeah... See you around..." Gippal sighed as Baralai gave him a hand shake and a quick manly hug.

This is my first Fan fic on my own as a single dirty blonde so i hope you enjoy.

Please RR!!!!


End file.
